And the Rain Left Off
by Ashi Altair
Summary: A remake of Chapter 181 from the manga. Ichigo --- Rukia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I do, chapter 181 would be like this.**

If you are going to read this and you haven't read ROOM, you might get confused. This is a sequel, I guess. XD

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**RAIN**

**(A remake of Chapter 181: And the Rain Left Off)**

"_Kurosaki-kun_!" Inoue called me. I turned around and saw her panting.

"Wh- What's up, Inoue?" I asked.

She breathed for a moment and said, "Sh… She's gone." Pant. "I can't find _Kuchiki-san_ anywhere in the city."

I stared at Inoue. "Wh- What?"

"_Kuchiki-san;_ I can't find her anywhere," Inoue said.

I tried not to panic. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of a place where she'd go. "Have you checked Byakuya's place?"

"Ah…" Inoue thought for a while. "That's right. I haven't."

I ran.

"_Kurosaki-kun! _Wait for me!"

"Oh, Inoue, hurry up!"

I tried to slow down a bit so that Inoue wouldn't be left behind. After a few detours, I saw the 4th squad's barracks. I can clearly see Byakuya sitting beside the window in one of the buildings. Good, Renji is with him too.

"RENJI!!!"

"Be quiet! I was in the middle of saying something cool!" he shouted.

"Do you know where Rukia is?" I said.

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

Renji, this bastard. And here I thought they were close friends. "Meh. Never mind if you don't know." Inoue suddenly showed up beside me. How—? Oh well, I brushed the thought off. "Sorry, Renji, Byakuya! We're out of here!" I jumped down and started running.

We met _Rangiku-san_ and others on the way and ignored their invitation of joining them to drink.

"Hey, _Kurosaki-kun,_" Inoue called. "Shouldn't we ask _Rangiku-san_ and the others about _Kuchiki-san_?"

"Nah. If Renji doesn't know where she went, then I doubt _Rangiku-san_ and the others will know either…" I told her. Inoue considered that and followed silently, giving me more time to clear my mind.

_ "That's… Shiba Kaien-dono," she said. "The late vice-captain of the 13__th__ squad."_

Probably.

"Inoue, you searched everywhere in the city with Rikka, right?" She nodded. "So, there's only one place left to look!"

It would not hurt to try. Besides, that was what bothering her these past few days. After a few more minutes of enduring the slow pace, I reached the field where the house of Shiba Kuukaku, second eldest after Shiba Kaien, stood.

So, I was right; Rukia was really there, looking quite happy and relieved while talking to Shiba Kuukaku. Out of the blue, my cowardly instincts started kicking in—that same feeling I had when Rukia showed me Shiba Kaien's picture. A part of me was urging me to run, but I have to face it, now.

"Oh. There you are." At least, I managed to call her normally. Rukia turned to look.

"Ichigo… Inoue…"

Even though she called my name first—out of habit, perhaps—she tried to avoid looking into my eyes for more than a second. I could see she's still worrying about what she showed me last time.

"Looks like you're finished here, so… Let's go. Tomorrow, they'll open the door to send us back to the Living World. You haven't completely recovered yet so to prepare for tomorrow, you should rest!" I didn't want to stop talking but couldn't find any other words to add. I just hoped that she won't bring that matter up.

But to my complete disappointment, she said, "Yes… About that… I have something to tell you." She paused. "I've decided to stay in Soul Society."

Did I hear her right? I watched her determined but apologetic eyes. Right, I did. She's going to stay here in Soul Society. I'm going back to the Living World without her. And this is all about that Shiba Kaien.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I just stared. "Rukia, you don't really have to—."

"Ichigo," she cut me off. "Just listen to me."

I scratched my head. "Fine."

She took a deep breath before looking at me again. Another urge to run away poured over me. I resisted. There's no use in escaping this.

"Maybe…" she started. "_Byakuya-nii-sama_ was right." Another pause. "That night. When I shared my Shini—."

"I know that already," I said. "It's because I look like that Shiba Kaien, right? That's why you trusted me. That's why you didn't doubt."

I regretted everything I said when I saw Rukia's offended face. She gathered herself for a moment and then shot me a glare. It wasn't that effective, though, considering that tears are welling around her eyes.

"Can't you just shut up and let me finish?"

"Fine," I muttered. Let her finish and get it over with; although I know this would give me nightmares at night. Such a coward I am.

"I denied the fact that you look like him," she continued. "But when I dreamt about him… before the execution, I knew it was just my futile attempt to protect my worthless pride." She looked at me. "It's _Kaien-dono_."

"I see…" I scratched my head and smiled weakly. "That's good," I said. I guess I can't avoid her eyes which mirrored surprise with what I said, anymore. "Heh… Since you found it out yourself… If you actually acknowledged your feelings, isn't that a good thing?"

Rukia smiled.

And with that, I finally remembered.

I remember now the reason why I wanted to save her so much.

The next day, she was there to see us off. She looked a little more relieved—good. _Ukitake-san_ was there too. He gave me a badge. He said that it works just like how Rukia's glove does. Inoue gave Rukia a dress, unmistakably made by Uryuu, even though she knew Rukia wouldn't go back with us. I looked at Rukia and smiled, successfully hiding my disappointment. "See 'ya, Rukia."

"Thank you, Ichigo," she said just before I went through the gate.

"I think that's my line," I said. She smiled.

Even if there's somebody else you were thinking about that night, nothing would ever change. Even if it's Shiba Kaien you were thinking about that night, it doesn't matter. It would still be the same, anyways. You still changed my life.

Thank you, Rukia.

Thanks to you…

I think the rain… has stopped.

* * *

Feedback is wanted. Just don't flame me. :D

If you want to read ROOM, just click on my name. You'll see my stories. Nyahahaha

Thank you for reading!


End file.
